The angle that a golf putter shaft makes with the putting surface has an effect on the golfer's stance, particularly the distance that must be maintained between the ball and the golfer's body.
For example, a putter with its shaft axis perpendicular to the putting green will allow the golfer to stand very close to the ball, while a shaft angle at, say 7.degree. from vertical allows the golfer to stand further from the ball. The shape of the putter head's bottom surface will allow some variation, but not without sacrificing the ideal position of the head mass with respect to the ball.
A need has thus been realized for a putter with a head arrangement that can be adjusted to change shaft angle, yet remain balanced regardless of the angular relationship of the putter head to the shaft.
It also is desirable, for manufacturers, to be able to produce a single putter head that can be easily adapted to suit right or left handed golfers.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problems by providing adjustment capability, allowing the golfer to selectively set the shaft angle without upsetting the balance of the club head. The present invention also provides such adjustment features for either right or left handed golfers.